


Laney Jones

by Elennare



Series: More than a study group [1]
Category: Leagues and Legends Series - E Jade Lomax
Genre: Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things that make Laney - the ever-poised daughter of the desert, the crack shot, the mage with spells braided on her wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laney Jones

**Author's Note:**

> For the Identity challenge at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/). edited in GIMP. Also fits the History and Self-Portrait challenges.  
> You can find Laney [here](http://ejadelomax.com/leaguesandlegends/)

  



End file.
